YuGiOh! spongebob song spoof
by FireJewl
Summary: This is a song fic based on the spongebob theme song. For all of you EVIL spongebob haters out there... spongebobs not in it...its just the theme song w altered words.
1. YAMI YUGI

YU- GI-OH! SPONGEBOB SONG  
Ok, i've said i'm insane, and your prolly like, well if she's so insane, then y are her fics so serious? well, they've all been based on stuff that I didn't make up on my own...so now...you get to see my true insanity...muhahahahaha....  
  
This is a song I came up with at midnight last night...Its to the tune of the spongebob song, and from that you can tell that its gonna be crazy...i'm gonna post different "chapters" that have the same song for a lot of the characters so um...here's the first one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you ready kids?  
  
Aye, aye, shadi!  
  
I can't hear you...  
  
AYE, AYE SHADI!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOh  
  
Who lives in a puzzle around Yugi's neck?  
  
YA-MI--YU-GI!  
  
Who trusts in the card at the top of his deck?  
  
YA-MI--YU-GI!  
  
Dueling you is something he'll do...  
  
YA-MI--YU-GI!  
  
but if you lose he'll mind crush you...  
  
YA-MI--YU-GI!  
  
YAMI YUGI  
  
YAMI YUGI  
  
YAMI YUGI  
  
YAAAAMIIIIIII YUUUUUUUGIIIIIII  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
huh...told you it was insane, review if you want more...lol i'll try and come up with something longer and less annoying so um...if you have any ideas post'em...kk? 


	2. YUGI MUTOU

YUGIOH SPONGEBOB SPOOF chappie two--the insanity continues  
YUGI'S TURN  
  
Are ya ready kids?  
Aye, aye, Grandpa  
I can't hear you...  
AYE, AYE, GRANDPA!  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Who lives in a game shop which everyone goes?  
YUGI MUTOU!  
The person in which the puzzle chose!  
YUGI MUTOU!  
He's always preeching bout the heart of the cards,  
YUGI MUTOU!  
And so many things have made his life hard!  
YUGI MUTOU!  
YUGI MUTOU  
YUGI MUTOU  
YUUUUUGIIII MUUUUUTOOOOOUUUU  
  
okie dokie, good? anyways, new idea. Request who to do next! kk? aight peace out. 


	3. SETO KAIBA

SETO KAIBA!  
Aight, you folks wanted kaiba's? Well HERE IT IS!  
  
Are you ready peoples?  
Aye, Aye, Mokuba!  
I can't hear you...  
AYE, AYE, MOKUBA!  
oooooooooooooooooh  
Who lives in a mansion that cost lots of dough?  
SETO KAIBA  
Who is Yami's greatest foe?  
SETO KAIBA  
His heartless remarks will make you wish to die.  
SETO KAIBA  
But deep inside, he's a sensitive guy!  
SETO KAIBA  
SETO KAIBA  
SETO KAIBA  
SEEEEETOOOOOOO KAAAAIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
i LOVE WRITING THIS IT'S FUN! Alright, next up is Pegasus, Ok? This one might be hard, so it could take a while, ANYHOO.... what did you think? CRITICS?!  
Yami: I thought it was funny.  
Kaiba: I figure it insulting. What do you have against me?!  
Julie: Nothing. this is a HUMOROUS fic.  
Yugi: I think Pegasus's shall be quite good, as long as you bash him a lot.  
Julie: I'm not mean.  
Yugi: ...  
Kaiba: Oh come on...that's like saying the Dark Magician doesn't have Purple hair.  
Yami: Kaiba, that was really lame.  
Julie: Yeah, it was. Plus, the Dark Magician doesn't have purple hair.  
Other three: **blink, blink** it doesn't?  
Julie: Nope. I consider it blue violet.  
Other Three: **anime fall** 


	4. MAXIMILLION PEGASUS

Tee Hee, this should be interesting.  
  
Are you ready, duelists?  
  
Aye, Aye, Kimo!  
  
I can't hear you...  
  
AYE, AYE, KIMO!  
  
Oooooooooooooooh  
  
Who created cards of an Egyptian game?  
  
MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!  
  
Who has glory, money and fame?  
  
MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!  
  
He'll steal your soul and make you stiff as a board  
  
MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!  
  
But all this is so Cecilia can be restored!  
  
MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!  
  
MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!  
  
MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!  
  
MAXIMILLLLLION PEGGGASUUUUUUUUUUSS!  
  
buahahahahahahaha  
  
CRITICS?  
  
Yugi: No fair. You weren't evil to him!  
  
Julie: **blink, blink** why would I be mean to him?  
  
Kaiba: ...You were mean to me!  
  
Julie: So....?  
  
Kaiba: Wah!  
  
Julie: I couldn't be mean...Pegasus has some fans! **cough me cough**  
  
Kaiba: I have fans too! Like um...I dunno...YOU!  
  
Julie: Yeah well....  
  
Yami: Everbody shut up!  
  
Yugi: o.O  
  
Kaiba: why?  
  
Yami: So Julie can write more!  
  
Julie: RIGHTO! **writes more** 


	5. YAMI BAKURA

Muahahaha next we have...**drumroll** RYOU'S YAMI woohoo!  
  
Bakura: do we have to? Knowing you you'll prolly make me look like a fool...  
  
Ryou: so...?  
  
Are ya ready, kids?  
  
Aye aye, Yami!  
  
I can't hear you!  
  
AYE AYE, YAMI!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooh  
  
Who lives in an ancient egyptian thief's tomb?  
  
RYOU'S YAMI!  
  
Who, in Ryou, has a soul room?  
  
RYOU'S YAMI!  
  
The Millennium items he wishes to obtain.  
  
RYOU'S YAMI!  
  
But be warned, he's truely insane!  
  
RYOU'S YAMI!  
  
RYOU'S YAMI  
  
RYOU'S YAMI  
  
YAMIII BAKUURAAA!  
  
Ok, about the "ryou's yami" thing...It's the only thing that fits! Ba-ku-ra! that's 3 count em 3 syllables (sp?)! It doesn't work! and Ya-mi-ba-ku-ra...that's 5 i had to have four! so yeah...CRITICS!  
  
Yami: **really seriously**Julie...  
  
Julie: hmm?  
  
Yami: one question...  
  
Julie: shoot **ducks in case he takes that litterally**  
  
Yami: WHY IN RA'S NAME DID YOU PUT ME IN IT? YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T--  
  
Julie: **eyes tear up** because I love you. I thought you'd like it! I'm sorry you don't **sniffle**  
  
Yami: -.- pretending to cry won't get you anywhere...  
  
Julie: Dammit! 


	6. MOKUBA KAIBA

MOKUBA!  
  
Are you ready kids?  
  
Aye aye, Seto!  
  
I can't hear you...  
  
AYE AYE SETO!  
  
ooooooooooooh!  
  
Who lives with his brother in a mansion so big?  
  
MOKUBA KAIBA  
  
Who's hair is so long it looks like a wig?  
  
MOKUBA KAIBA  
  
He always stands by his big brother's side  
  
MOKUBA KAIBA  
  
With trust and love one cannot hide!  
  
MOKUBA KAIBA  
  
MOKUBA KAIBA  
  
MOKUBA KAIBA  
  
MOKUBAAA KAIBAAAA!  
  
yay! 


	7. ANZU MAZAKI

It's a bird! It's a plane! Can it be? It's an update?!   
  
Yes I know I haven't added in forever and a day, so here we go. Today's lucky victim…**Drumroll** Anzu Mazaki. There is a reason for me using her Japanese name. I can't do the lil accent thingee over the e on my computer, so when I type her name, it looks like Tea.  
  
Ryou: Tea ^.^  
  
Julie: riiiiiight…anyway, for those of you who don't know who anzu is because you haven't watched/read the better version, I have three things to say. 1) Anzu is also known in the English version as Tea Gardener. 2) I pity you. 3)What are you doing reading this?! Get off the computer and go buy the Yu-Gi-Oh! Graphic novels and/ or the latest shonen jump, you poor fool, before you die of lack of yugiohness!!  
  
Disclaimer: **sniff sniff** I own nothing…  
  
Nukuai: About time she realized it…  
  
Julie: Well, I do own something…I own my baka dark half -.-  
  
Nukuai:..ri--HEY!  
  
Julie: and I own Yami, Otogi, and Malik wahahahaha **glomps yami cuz he's closest**  
  
Yami: **face turning blue** can't…breathe…  
  
Otogi: **laughing too hard to speak**  
  
Malik: **snickering**  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Are you ready kids?  
  
Aye, aye, Yami!  
  
I can't heeeear you…  
  
AYE, AYE, YAMI!  
  
Ooooooooooooooooh  
  
Who is obnoxious and annoying as hell?  
  
Anzu Mazaki!  
  
No one listens to the speeches she tells!  
  
Anzu Mazaki!  
  
She and Yugi have been friends for a while…  
  
Anzu Mazaki!  
  
But I have to puke every time that she smiles!  
  
Anzu Mazaki!  
  
Anzu Mazaki!  
  
Anzu Mazaki!  
  
Aaanzuuuuu Mazaaaakiiiiiii!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok one major difference between this one and all my others. With the other spoofs, I was merely poking harmless fun, but I can't stand Anzu. She must die, and all the stuff on here is true! So yeah a anyway…Yeah that's it. GAH i forgot the critics!  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Yami: Yes yes yes wahahaha it's all truuuuuue  
  
Otogi: She is obnoxious. I couldn't stand her since I met here .  
  
Malik: I hate you all and you will all diiiiiiiiiiie wahahahahaha  
  
Julie: **pulls out his millennium rod** don't think you can do that without this now can you?  
  
Malik: GIVE IT BAAAAAAACK  
  
Juie: **holds it above her head**  
  
Malik: **jumps but can't reach it, Julie's taller than he is.**  
  
Julie: hee hee...Oh yeah, Dew-Shan. I need your e-mail address. I finally read your review that said you wanted to be a critic, and in order to do that I need your e-mail address...well peace out! 


End file.
